


Side to Side

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Song fic, ariana grande - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: Filth inspired bythis tune.





	

The bright glare of your screen was harsh on your tired and dry eyes; the punishment for three nights with very little sleep. Blinking quickly, you looked up from your screen, looking around the bullpen in an attempt to wake yourself up. The busy room buzzed with activity, agents and technicians moving around with purpose as they carried information and paperwork to and from their desks.

With the whole team back at base, the BAU offices looked crowded and you were just glad no one had noticed you hobble to your desk. The softness of your seat was another welcome fact, the sore ache still taking up a lot of your attention.

Then he walked by. A tiny glance as he crossed the room and you were tingling all over again. Without knowing what it was about him, you wanted him to come to you, as he had the entire weekend. His wide smile and defined cheeks made you blush at the best of time but with your eyes meeting in slow motion your mind raced back to that Friday evening.

Looking across the breakfast bar as he spoke, the hot coffee steam rising in the dull lamplight of your apartment. His eyes were saying so much more than his lips were, delving deep into yours like they were searching for your attention. Spencer’s lips tucked inwards as he tried to brush a strand of hair that wasn’t quite long enough behind his ear. As he leant forward, panic set in but was quickly overtaken by an urge from deep within you.

As your lips collided, you both moved away from the breakfast bar, hands rushing to explore each other, to pull each other in, to let go of every inhibition. The next few moments became a blur but the final was kind of a thump when the horrid ringing sound broke your concentration.

_I’ve been here all night_  
I’ve been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin’ side to side 

Looking down at the phone on your desk, you were partly angry that you’d been dragged from your memories and partly glad you’d been snapped out of your dreamy state. With a breath to calm your slightly flustered self, you picked up the phone to answer.

“SSA Y/N…“ you started but something had distracted. The voice on the other end had begun to speak but your focus was on the sight just beyond the side of your computer screen.

Standing in the small utility area, making himself a coffee, you could see him. His purple shirt seemed to fit more tightly than usual but that could have been more to your imagination.

Back in your head, your fingers ran down the front of his bare chest, continuing so as to take hold of the top of his trousers. At the same time, his lips pressed to your neck, the sharpness of his stubble dragging across the soft skin while his nails ran up your back. With ease, Spencer flicked the clasp of your bra free and pulled the straps to your shoulders.

A final perfect grin was all you saw before his hands pushed at your arms and you tumbled backwards onto the soft sheets of your bed. Looking down your own body, you could see him undoing his trousers but he moved forward before you could catch a glimpse of what lay beneath.

Laying between your legs, his lips pressed to your skin, this time at your collar, before moving down to your breast. The lower he moved, the more his fingers played with the edges of your underwear on your hip, causing you to breathe sharply in anticipation.

After much frustrating teasing, his lips pressed against you through the material of your underwear, his tongue slipping from between them to press at the hot, moist dip beneath. There was nothing you could do, your back arched harshly and you bit your lower lip is the sensation rushed through you; your hand moving into his unkempt hair and trying not to grip it tightly.

_I’m talkin’ to ya_  
See you standing over there with your body  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don’t gotta think ‘bout nothin’  
I’m comin’ at ya  
‘Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Doesn’t matter, ‘cause you give me temptation  
And we don’t gotta think 'bout nothin’ 

“Y/N?…” came the voice on the phone, bringing you crashing, once again, to reality; forcing you to release your lower lip from your teeth and gasp to recover.

“Yes, sorry… I um… I have Anderson looking for that file right now,” you replied, embarrassed but glad you had heard enough of the conversation to know what was required.

“Is everything ok?” asked the voice.

“Yes… yeah, I’m just tired… not much rest.”

“Perhaps you ought to stop doing so much with your free time and rest a little.”

“Maybe… ok sorry, I have to go,” you said, slapping the phone down.

_These friends keep talkin’ way too much_  
Say I should give you up  
Can’t hear them no, 'cause I 

Spencer had finished making his coffee and was headed right for you. Noticing your hand still on your phone at the edge of the desk, he let his fingers slide up your forearm teasingly but so that no one would notice. Was he trying to get you in trouble?

Whirling around, you watched as he nonchalantly moved to his desk, sliding himself across onto his seat without even a glance back. Your eyes darted around the room to see if anyone had noticed. As you looked back at your arm, you could still feel the tingle as you watched his fingers slowly move up your forearm; your hands flat on his stomach while you sat astride him.

With no hesitation, he pulled you forward, bringing you down to lay on his chest as you felt him harden against you. It was too much to take, too much to resist as you started pleading in your mind for him to take you. You couldn’t wait for that. Every part of you was screaming for him and eventually, while your lips were locked in his you raised your body just enough to let a hand slide between you. Taking hold of him, you guided him to just where you needed him before rising to sit slowly down.

Spencer’s head rolled back as you inched him deeper and deeper, his hands gripping your hips as you took him in. Now biting your lip hard, you closed your eyes and began to roll your hips side to side, teasing him inside you till he took control again.

With a sharp and unexpected thrust, Spencer bounced you upward, forcing a gasp to escape your lips. Before you could do anything, he did it again, then again till finally, he had you bouncing in a steady yet quick rhythm. Each bounce pushed him deeper, his groin slapping against your clit as his hips moved.

Without thinking, you gripped your own breasts, partly out of pleasure and partly to stop them from bouncing so hard. It wasn’t long before each bounce caused a little moan, the pleasure building quickly till suddenly the world spun.

You didn’t know or care how, but in one movement, Spencer had taking hold of your arm and rolled you over onto your back. His heavy breathing into your neck as he slid back between your legs made the hairs on the back of it stand on end. Two hands pressed your knees as high as they would go and he raised up to look into your eyes. The grin that spread across his open mouth as he slid himself back inside you would be burned into your memory forever.

_Been tryna hide it_  
Baby what’s it gonna hurt if they don’t know?  
Makin’ everybody think that we solo  
Just as long as you know you got me  
And boy I got ya  
'Cause tonight I’m making deals with the devil  
And I know it’s gonna get me in trouble  
Just as long as you know you got me 

“Oh my God, snap out of it,” you think to yourself angrily as you snap yourself out of it once again. Luckily, no one had noticed you squirming in your seat or that your lip had wandered back between your teeth. Was this the reason you’d spent the entire weekend in bed together? Because, after only a few hours of not writhing naked against him it was all you could think about.

Standing up suddenly, you stormed across the bullpen, ignoring any sore ache that came because you needed to get away from people. You slipped through the glass door in the wake of someone entering the room and headed along the grey carpet corridor to the ladies room. Throwing the door open, you stepped up wash basin and leant on the porcelain, trying desperately to catch your breath.

The mirror revealed to you just how red your cheeks had turned and you were suddenly aware of how much they were burning. Stepping back from the basin in embarrassment, you turned and moved into a cubicle, trying to hide away but the thoughts just come flooding back.

_I’ve been here all night_  
I’ve been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin’ side to side  
I’ve been here all night  
(Been here all night, baby)  
I’ve been here all day  
(Been here all day, baby)  
And boy, got me walkin’ side to side 

You could feel him pressed into you from behind, sitting in his lap as you raised and fell together. His hands snaked around your skin, finding each sensitive patch of flesh with uncanny precision. There was no control over your own body, panting hard and running one hand through his hair as his cheek pressed against yours. The other hand slipped down between your legs to play as the sun began to rise and it started to sink in just how long you’d both been in bed but you didn’t care.

Your knees were aching and your skin was sticky and dripping with sweat, but it was unclear whether even exhaustion would stop you both. Arching your back as much as you could, you pulled away from him to rest on your hands and knees, hoping that he would follow.

Two sets of nails dragged up from your ass to your shoulders as Spencer drew in behind you, grabbing hold of a hand full of your hair as he positioned himself. Pulling you back a little by your hair, Spencer pushed slowly inside you again and gripped your hip. Your body tensed as the pleasure began to build yet again, threatening yet another intense peak as the pain and pleasure mixed.

As you drew closer to the edge, your breathing became heavier and heavier, driven on by the sound of his panting from behind you. It took everything in you not to cry out as ecstasy flooded every part of your body, making you shudder and collapse backwards.

Blinking quickly, you realised what you’d just done. Surrounded by the white wooden panels of the cubicle, still panting, you looked down at the hand you’d pushed down the front of your pants. Mortified, you yanked the hand free and stood up, straightening your clothes before unlocking the door. The mirror showed your bright red face back to you while you stepped up to the basin.

A few splashes of water later, you were ready to try and face the office again, turning to the door and stepping out into the corridor. This was it, you were fine and it was time to get back to work. However, as you took the first step back to the bullpen, the next door opened and out stepped the one person who looked just as flustered as you felt.

“Oh,” exclaimed Spencer, nearly walking into you. Two shocked faces quickly turned to a grin and without speaking both of you walked calmly back to work.


End file.
